New Avengers Forever
by FosterStinson
Summary: In "New Avengers", the Avengers were restored to life after Kang was defeated, but what if they weren't? (also for some reason the only New Avenger that's an option in Main Characters is Wolverine, so...)
1. Kang the Conquered

"Nooooo!" shouts Kang the Conqueror as he is sucked back into his own timeline.

Spider-Man, Wolverine, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, War Machine, and the Thing stand united as a team and watch as Kang is banished.

"We did it." Says Spider-Man. "We actually won. We did it together, as a team."

"That's great and all, but, can I ask the obvious question?" says the Thing. "What do we do now? The Avengers are gone."

"They chose us to replace them, Thing. We have to honor their memory and do just that. We are the Avengers now. We're a team." Says War Machine, still grieving over his friend, Tony's death.

"But I've already got a team!"

"Yeah? So do I, but you don't see me whining." Says Wolverine.

Then Luke Cage says, gesturing to him and Iron Fist "Yeah, we _are_ our own team."

Iron Fist then interjects and says "Spider-Man and War Machine are right, we defeated Kang and saved the universe. We have to be a team."

Luke Cage then sighs and says "If you're in Fist, then I'm in."

"I guess, it shouldn't be _too_ hard to juggle time with you guys and the FF. I'm sure Reed and them would understand."

"Alri-hight! Avengers Assemble!" says an overly enthusiastic Spider-Man, sticking his hand out, waiting for his teammates to put their hands on top of his. Just to get Spider-Man to stop acting like such an idiot, War Machine puts his hand on top of Spider-Man's, followed by the Thing, then Iron Fist, then Luke Cage. The five of them then turn their heads to Wolverine.

He sighs, slumps his shoulders and says "Hell, I've seen all the crazy stuff the Avengers do on TV, and if I do this it sure would be one hell of a thrill. Screw it, I'm in." Wolverine then puts his hand on top of the pile.


	2. Who's in Charge?

The New Avengers became settled in Avengers Mansion, and after a lengthy debate about whether or not they should call themselves the New Avengers or just simply the Avengers, they eventually decided on the Avengers. Then another, even lengthier, argument went on.

"I'll ask the obvious question. Who's in charge?" asks War Machine.

"Well, I've led the X-Men, so I think I'm the only one really qualified for the job." Says Wolverine as he puts his feet up on the table.

"Oh please. If you led us we'd end up dead before we could get passed a week!" says Spider-Man.

"What you think you could do better pipsqueak?!"

"Well if you're my only competition, then, yeah! I think I could!"

"Look, no offense, Spider-Man, but I think it's pretty obvious you're the youngest member of this team. There's no way you're in charge." Says Luke. Other murmur in agreement. Thing and Iron Fist both give Spider-Man looks of apology, but he just slumps further down into his seat, crossing his arms. He then says "Well, fine, if not me and if not Wolverine-"

"Hey, we never agreed it wasn't me!"

"Yes we did!" shouted Spider-Man, War Machine, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, and the Thing all at the same time.

"Hmph. Fine."

"Anyways, as I was saying, if not me and if not Wolverine, then who?"

"Well, I do have military training. I am a colonel, I suppose I could lead." Says the ever humble War Machine.

"Yeah, why not? Plus he's the closest thing we got to Iron Man." Says Thing.

"Well, I guess it's decided then. War Machine's our new leader." Says Iron Fist.

War Machine sighs and says "Alright then. What's next on our agena?"

No one had an answer. Individually these heroes were mighty, but were they really the best choices to come together as a team?

"Excuse me sirs, if I may interject."

"Go for it, Jarvis. Feel free to speak whenever you feel it necessary." Says War Machine.

"I believe it would be a good idea to address the general public. They have a right to know what has happened to the original Avengers."

"Oh-ho! I can't wait to see the look on Jameson's face when he sees I'm an Avenger!" exclaims Spider-Man with glee.

"Well, I'm excited to see the reactions of the FF when they see this." Says Thing.

"How about you, Wolverine? How do you think the X-Men will react?" asked Spider-Man.

"Hm. Well, seeing as I've been an inactive member of the X-Men for about three months it probably won't take anyone by surprise."

"Oh."


	3. The Funeral

"Attention, people of New York. People of the world. My name is James Rhodes, but many people know me as the War Machine." The Avengers were addressing the public. War Machine was holding the conference. In order, Thing, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Spider-Man, and Wolverine were standing lined up behind him. "My team and I have called together this conference to bring the world regretful news. On October 14, 2012, the following heroes; Iron Man, Captain America, the Wasp, Thor, Yellowjacket, the Vision, Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, and Hawkeye were all… they were all murdered. Erased from this timeline by the villain known as Kang the Conqueror. I know this is a lot to take in. I am still in grieving. But they did not die in vain. Iron Man had prepared for his death in advance and he and his fellow Avengers chose the six of us to replace them, should they ever perish. He believed that we were capable of protecting the Earth. We are the Avengers, and we will do our best. Are there any questions?"

As thousands of hands shot up, the recording stopped and zoomed out to show J. Jonah Jameson, shouting into a camera.

"I can understand Tony Stark choosing his good old buddy James Rhodes, who happens to be a member of our military, but who in their right mind would choose _**SPIDER-MAN**_ to be an Avenger?! He's not the worst of it either! The Thing could be the new Hulk for all we know, what happens if he loses control? Could these "New Avengers" be able to stop him? And what about those two?! The hood rat and the one in the footy pajamas?! Are they even "superheroes"? Wolverine is a known killer! And he's a mutant!"

When Jameson made the mutant remark, it seemed as if everyone in the studio was urging him not to say it before he did.

"Err… not that there's anything wrong with being a mutant… but these new heroes-"

Spider-Man shut off the TV.

"Well that went great." Says the Thing.

"Don't beat yourselves up over it. Just because Jameson disapproves doesn't make a difference. The press conference _did_ go great. The public seems to be okay with this, we make them feel safe. Who knows, maybe we'll even eventually change Jameson's mind?"

"Hmph. I doubt it." Says Spider-Man.

"Jarvis, turn the TV back on. I want to see some more news reports on us, see what other reporters are saying."

They flipped through many channels, lots of people were afraid that the original Avengers were gone, others viewed the New Avengers as an improvement in firepower, they seen an argument between a pro-mutant and an anti-mutant reporter, a few people were now questioning the Thing's loyalty to the FF, and one particular TV news personality seemed extremely angry about the team's lack of female members.

"That last one does have a point. We could do with some girls on the team." Says Spider-Man.

"Mmm. Wouldn't mind that at all." Apparently, Luke Cage concurs with Spider-Man.

"We'll deal with membership drives when we are directly confronted with the issue."

The New Avengers' first few days went off without a hitch. Then came the Avengers' Funeral.

One giant stone coffin was erected with statue versions of the hands of Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye, Wasp, Yellowjacket, Thor, Ms. Marvel, Black Panther, and the Vision holding up fists, symbolizing power.

War Machine, Wolverine, and Spider-Man were the only New Avengers to speak at their funeral. James said a few word about Tony, Wolverine about Cap, and Spider-Man wanted to thank the whole team for everything they had done for the world and for everyone they had inspired, including him.

There were many other heroes, and many citizens at the ceremony. It felt like it was going to last forever, and when it was over, War Machine visited the grave one last time and said goodbye to Tony.

The funeral itself did not have any accidents, but at the wake, a group of supervillains calling themselves the New Masters of Evil attacked, saying they wanted to put the New Avengers to the test. The New Masters of Evil consisted of Absorbing Man, Graviton, Wendigo, Whiplash, the Wizard, and the Leader.

"Oh come on, how are we supposed to beat these guys?! One of them freaking controls gravity!"

"Stow that talk, Spider-Man. We're the Avengers now, we can win this. We have to, there are lives at stake."

Wolverine was the first to rush into battle, jumping straight at Wendigo, sending all six of his claws deep into Wendigo's chest, knocking them both much further back.

"Alright, Avengers, pick an opponent and stick to them!" shouted War Machine.

Iron Fist took Absorbing Man, Luke Cage took Graviton, Spider-Man took Whiplash, Thing took Wizard, and War Machine went after the Leader.

Luke was the only one not having too much luck. He was feeling more embarrassed than in pain, especially because of the large crowd watching. Leader had created a force field around the heroes not in the New Avengers, and War Machine was attempting to destroy it.

Absorbing Man was coated in metal and when he threw a punch at Iron Fist, he jumped up and ran along Absorbing Man's arm, jumping off of him and kicking him in the back, then turning around to grab his neck and slam him into the ground. As Absorbing Man got back up, he threw another punch, one which Iron Fist caught and twisted his arm around, slamming him into the ground once more. Iron Fist energized his fist and punched Absorbing Man right in the face, knocking him out.

As Whiplash's whip wraps around Spider-Man's wrist he shouts out in pain, and then shoots a web at her face, yanking her forwards, kneeing her in the face, knocking her out, he then swings her around and hits an unsuspecting Graviton in the back with Whiplash. This gave Luke an opportunity to start attacking Graviton.

Thing was having a hard time getting close to the Wizard due to all of the gravity plates stuck on him. He could still move, but he was moving slowly. He eventually decided to rip into the ground, and yanked it upwards, sending a tremor towards the Wizard, who said "Fool! That would do anything to me while I'm up here!"

"Not… what I was trying… to do!" the vibrations of the tremor knocked the plates off of the Thing, who then propelled himself upwards at the Wizard, who has a look of extreme terror on his face as the Thing collides with him, knocking both of them to the ground.

Leader was backing up, afraid, still concealed in his force field. The other five Avengers have now turned to him as well, and Thing, Iron Fist, War Machine, Luke Cage, and Wolverine we all attacking his force field, but Spider-Man was trying to think of a different plan. He surveyed the scene and noticed the Leader had a device which was most likely controlling both his force field, and the force field around the other heroes.

"War Machine! I have an idea!" shouted Spider-Man, and War Machine backed off from his attack, flying over to Spider-Man. He explained his idea to him, and quickly rerouted some of the armors circuits, attaching a few loose wires to the armor. While he was working one of the citizens shouted at him to go faster, and Spider-Man resisted his urge to shout at them. When he was finished he pushed a few buttons on War Machine's armor and sent out an EMP, which shut down both of the force fields.

"No! No! No, no, no!" shouted the Leader as the Thing walked closer to him and, with a smile, punched him in the face, knocking him back into the wall, and he hit his giant brain on the wall, and was knocked unconscious.

"Spider-Man, you did it!" exclaimed War Machine.

Spider-Man shrugs and says "Hey, it was nothing."

The next morning, the Daily Bugle came out, with photos by Peter Parker, the headline exclaiming "Spider-Man and the Masters of Evil Terrorize Avengers Funeral".


	4. The Master of Magnetism

"Can you believe this garbage?! Jameson actually thinks _I_ led the attack!" shouted Spider-Man, slamming the newspaper down onto the table.

"Spider-Man, calm down. We all know how Jameson is." War Machine says, trying to reason with Spider-Man, who sits down in defeat, crossing his arms.

As everyone else was watching television in the common room, the Thing was walking through the entrance hall right as the doorbell rang. When he answered, he was met with the faces of his other teammates, Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and Human Torch. They all looked disapproving.

"Ben." Begins Mister Fantastic. "Start talking."

_One Brief Explanation Later…_

The Fantastic Four and the New Avengers were all gathered in the Assembly Hall.

"So… the Avengers are dead, and before they died they chose the six of you as your replacements? And you all beat _Kang the Conqueror_ and saved the world? Now you're permanently the Avengers?" asked Johnny.

The Avengers all exchanged looks and Spider-Man said "Yeah, pretty much."

"I _so_ want in!" exclaimed Johnny.

"No!" shouted Spider-Man, and the other members of the FF all at once.

Mister Fantastic cleared his throat. "What we mean, Johnny, is that the Avengers already have Ben. One liaison between our two teams is enough, and you'd be better off full time at the Baxter Building where we can keep you out of trouble."

"But-"

"No, Johnny." Says Invisible Woman. Reluctantly, he accepts defeat.

"Oh, I have an idea! Why don't we get She-Hulk back and Ben can stay with the Avengers full time? I would have _no_ problem with that!"

Thing glared at Johnny.

"We _could_ get She-Hulk back, but only as a reserve member to fill in for Ben while he's with the Avengers."

"Great. So, are we done here?" asked Wolverine.

Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman exchanged looks and Reed shrugged. "I suppose so. We really should be getting back to the Baxter Building now."

"I'll go back with you. Guys, just give me a call if you need me." Says Thing. And with that, the Fantastic Four were gone.

The remaining five Avengers then went back to the common room to spend their downtime.

"So, Wolverine, have the X-Men contacted you?" asked Iron Fist.

"No. Ever since Scott became the team leader again, everyone's been too busy kissing his ass to give me a call. I'm better off without them anyways."

"Wait, isn't Professor Xavier in a coma?" asked Spider-Man.

"Hm. Yeah. He's been contacting us from the future though, warning us about how we're supposed to prevent an apocalyptic future. I can imagine he wasn't too happy about Red-Eye kicking me off, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

Before anyone else could say anything, Jarvis told the five of them that they had visitors just outside the mansion gates. War Machine told Jarvis to display the front door security on the television, and it showed some of Wolverine's least favorite people.

"Magneto." Said Wolverine as he popped out his claws.

Magneto was accompanied by his two children, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, both of whom looked a combination of worried and annoyed. Iron Fist stopped Wolverine from running off half-cocked and said "Logan, wait, we should think of a plan. He might not be here to attack us."

Wolverine pulled his arm out of Iron Fist's grasp. "I don't care why he's here, but it's long past time I kicked his ass."

Wolverine stormed out the front door, with the other Avengers close behind him. War Machine sped ahead to try and get him to stop once more.

"Wolverine! We need to approach this situation as a team!"

Wolverine looked around at his teammates, all ready for a fight.

"Hmph. Fine."

War Machine then turned to Magneto, who was waiting patiently. He asked "Magneto. What do you want?"

Magneto waved his hand and the front gates opened, slightly bending and deformed. He and his children strutted in as if they owned Avengers Mansion.

"I have come for Wolverine. As I understand he is no longer a member of the X-Men."

He popped his claws once more. "What about it, bub?"

"We have had this discussion before, Logan. Genosha is always ready to welcome you. And now that your fellow mutants have rejected you, I extend a friendly hand for you."

"I don't buy it. How 'bout I extend my fist to your face?" says Luke.

"Ah, Mister Cage. As I believe you might be a mutant as well. I would be happy to bring you along, as well."

"Hm. I'll take my chances here." Said Luke, crossing his arms."

"Enough. I'm not going with you, Magneto." Says Wolverine.

"Logan, please…" said Scarlet Witch, as if she were trying to warn him.

Magneto sighed. "Very well. I had hoped to do this peacefully. I am afraid I did have an ulterior motive for coming here, Wolverine. You see, you are needed to help prevent the rise of an ancient mutant named En Sabah Nur. I cannot leave here without you."

"Not my problem, bub."

"It will be." Says Magneto, raising his arm. Wolverine's chest then lurched forward, the rest of his body following.

"Leave him alone!" says War Machine, blasting a laser at Magneto, who raises his other hand, knocking War Machine back into the mansion.

"Hey!" shouted Spider-Man, shooting a web, but Quicksilver ran over, grabbing it and wrapping it around Spider-Man. "Whoa! Not cool, Speedy!"

"All of you stand down! My father only wants what is best for all of us!" exclaimed Quicksilver.

"Bull!" shouted Luke, throwing a punch at Quicksilver, who easily dodged it, sending Luke into the ground. However, he was not prepared for Iron Fist's attack from behind.

"Enough! I will have Wolverine!" shouted Magneto, controlling all the metal in the area to rise up and begin moving rapidly. It was obvious that this commotion was drawing a crowd around the mansion.

"Father…" says Scarlet Witch.

"Iron Fist! A little help!" shouted Spider-Man, still tangled in his own web. Iron Fist jumped over, propelling himself using the various floating pieces of metal and ripped the webbing off of Spider-Man.

The Avengers tried as best they could to fight Magneto, but they couldn't touch him. However, they were getting ravaged by the sharper pieces of metal. Both Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch looked at their father, wary of what he was doing. Wolverine was trying to resist Magneto, but it was useless. He was getting pulled towards him no matter how hard he tried. Scarlet Witch looked around, she saw how much the Avengers were getting torn up.

"Father! Enough!" she eventually shouted. This snapped him out of his attack, causing all of the metal to fall, including Wolverine. He turned towards her, his eyes glowing with rage.

"You dare-"

"Father, the Avengers did nothing to earn this attack! You cannot make Wolverine come with us. When the time comes, he will realize that we need his help."

Magneto looked at her, then looked back at Wolverine, considering her words.

"She is right, father. Stand down."

"Hm. Very well." He turned to Wolverine. "This day, Wolverine, you were a fool. But when you come to your senses, I will be waiting."

As he flew off, Scarlet Witch apologized to the Avengers. "Wanda, we must go." Says Quicksilver.

Once they were gone, Iron Fist asked Wolverine what "En Sabah Nur" was.

"Bub, I have no idea."


End file.
